KR
by ElvenLove
Summary: You'll have to read it too find out. too lazy to describe it. NO CHARACTERS MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY ME. NO OC'S IN IT. Match is changed a bit. How I would've seen him. Humor will be in possibly. T incase - On TEMPORARY Hiatus. o3o. Untill i'm done with a future set of fanfictions, my in progress stories, and a future 'Death Note' story. o3o. I'm a sucker for L Lawliet. xD
1. Chapter 1

**'What if Match was sane? What if he was programmed to be the Superboys older or twin brother? What if when he was first released from the Cadmus pod, he was just extremely confused? What if he lived at mount justice with Superboy? What if he was unstable, and they find out when he starts getting very weak and tired?' some weird questions that flew through my head when I found out about Match. Now I'm absolutely MATCH CRAZY! O.o... not really, I just like him. :3 But I love Bird boy more!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS! (all of Batmans kids who have died are actually either worked in the Batclan before, or something like that. Matt is from Batman Beyond; I'm guessing seeing as Terry is Bruce's son through some confusing DNA thing, Matt would be too. But I never really liked Matt, so hes one of Bruces dead kids in his family. The girls I have no Idea what happened to, and Jason did die.)**

* * *

Conner glared at the wall in his old Cadmus pod. He had learnt he had a brother. Now he just had to find him. He noticed something though; One of the walls looked like a well-covered door. He ripped it open, and walked in without a care in the world. What he saw made his insides churn.

There were tones and tones of shelves, and the room was icey cold. But that wasn't it. It was what was on the shelves; Failed Genomorphs and Superman clones, mostly that of the latter. He shuddered, suddenly feeling very neasus. He hurried through, but looked around still curiously. Most of these were his failed siblings? He did feel a bit comforted by the thought that he had more then one sibling, but he felt a bit sad that they had failed.

Then he saw it; An almost identical Cadmus pod as his when he was back then. But the big sign saying 'KR' was gone, and in the corner, it said in small black words "Match". He suddenly felt nervous, a bit scared. What if the clone had a malfunction, and thats why they made him instead? He shoved those thoughts to the back of his head, took a deep breath, and looked at Wolf.

Taking a step forward, he stared at his brother once more. He looked almost exactly like Conner himself. Smiling a small smile, he ripped the door off of the pod. After a few minutes, the clone opened his eyes- which Conner noted had black where he had white- And tackled Conner. He punched the Superboy three times, very badly aimed punches too, growling in frustration and confusion, as the world spun around him, and showed him doubles.

Superboy had a feeling that he should just hug his brother. And so he did. The other clone made a whimper of confusion, and growled, punching his brother once more. Match punched Conner again, but this time weaker.

He didn't know who this person who came and released him was, or why he looked like him. Or especially why he had the shield on his chest that was meant to belong to his brother, him, and Superman. It then clicked for him; he then realised. This WAS his brother.

He stopped punching him, and then realised that Conner was crying. He looked at him confused, and reached up, touching the tears rolling down his cheeks. Conner realised that he was confused as to why he was crying moments later. "W-Well, Superman doesn't like me.. So I-I'm scared he won't like you. A-and now, It's sunk in. I have a brother." he said softly, hiccuping every known and then.

Match felt sad; His brother was crying, Superman most likely wouldn't accept him, and didn't accept his brother, and to top it off; He didn't have ANY idea how to talk. Well, he just couldn't form the words. But he understood what Conner was saying; he had been taught to. He was shocked to realise that warm tears where slowely sliding down his face aswell.

The trip back to the base had been quiet. Match stayed snuggled inbetween Conner and Wolf while on Sphere. And the moment they arrived had been less then pleasent. The whole team, their Mentors, and some of the old den mothers, along with Superman, where standing outside the base, looking very cross. "Where were you?" said Batman angriley.

"I found out I had a brother. I couldn't just leave him back in Cadmus." the boy replied. "A brother?" Flash inquired. Match poked his head up at that moment. He made a shy squeak, and burried back into Wolf. "He's full Kryptonian though. I'm half. Half human half Kryptonian." he said simply.

Batman thought it over, and sighed heavily. "Fine. Your brother, uhmm.." "-Match." Superboy cut him off. "What kind of name is- Fine, Match, can stay." he finished. "Batman, before you go.. Match can't talk, but he can understand us, right match?" said/ Asked Conner, and at that, Match pulled himself out of Sphere, and fell face first into the dirt. He glared at the cruel soil, and stood up, rubbing his neck. Wolf jumped off of Sphere, and Conner got out of Sphere aswell.

Sphere then turned back into her ball form, and rolled past the heros, and into the cave, Wolf racing not far behind. "Well, Robin, You, and I will look into teaching him to talk." Batman said, before turning around and walking away, Only stopping at Clark and muttering in a very very low voice, "Don't you dare screw this one up too, Kent. These two are blessings in desguise, remember that. It's not everyday you become a father of two. Remember that; and remember, you most likely have a paternal instinct towards them. You'll be sad once one gets hurt. Trust me. I know."

Just as he was about to leave, he called out, "Come along Robin. We are going to visit your siblings grave." "Jason, Steph, Cass, or Matt, Dad?" "All of them."  
Superman felt a little guilty, because Batman wasn't saying a single lie. The man had lost four children to death, and couldn't stand the thought of children suffering, and he has to live with the knowledge that his best friend was avoiding his son, and then suddenly, his son has a brother?

Superman flew away, thinking that over, and leaving Conner to introduce Match.

* * *

** craaappppyyyyyy what was I thinking? Oh yeah, 'I'm bored. It's 11:20pm at night. Lets write a crappy fanfic!"**

**_NOT BETA'D._**


	2. AUTHORS NOTICE PLEEAAASE READ THANKS

:I HAI PEEPS.

I'm posting this because I got a review, asking me to continue this.

To the two anonymous reviewers; Thanks. n_n Your reviews made me so happy. I was very happy when I read them.

I am considering the name 'Curt', but, I'm not sure. I guess I'll come to love it, eventually.

-SO.

I'm just letting you know, ALL of my stories are being dragged to Deviantart, once I figure out how to upload them.

ALL of my removed stories where NOT deleted, they have simply been removed by myself. I have them all downloaded/saved onto my computer. I will soon be transferring them to my own site, (Depending on the rating.), and Deviantart.

Kr WILL be continued. As will the others.

I have many sites, but for my stories, I'll just make a free Webs site for them. .o

Anyyywwaaaayyyyy...

Don't worry about my stories. They are TEMPORARILY removed off of Fanfiction, for the next two weeks, atleast.

KR is being saved, and downloaded onto my computer again, tonight. Why tonight? I didn't download ALL of them again.

Most of you know my Deviantart is XxNagatofanxX, my Chickensmoothie is Matt-san/Bigeyes98/Bigeyes98XxafbxX, right?

Well, PM me, and I'll tell you my sites name. :I

I guess, any of my drawings, once I put their siggies, and watermarks, will be uploaded too. :I

Like for example: Damian Phantom's reference pictures.

And! I will ALSO be starting writing Death Note fanfictions. You will get to see the twisted randomness that involves Death Note! (Especially L, Light, And B.) - I' decided to watch Death Note, thanks to TouchMyMafia, a retired Death Note cosplay group, who are now DeathGodMilitia, and still DAMN AWESOME.

-ALSO XDDD-

My drawings, are not too good. I use oekaki, and a mouse pad. But I am willing to do free chibis. I can't draw chibi animals yet, but I can give it a shot. I'm okay at nekos, and humans/humanoids.

:I Now I gotta go guys. Luff chu all.

*runs off to go continue drawing a chibi for someone*

Nowz. Huntress/Mysterrryyyy. If you see this.. GET CHUR BUTT ON IMO, WOMAN. O3O please? :c I miss chuu mah frieeennnnn'~~~~~.


End file.
